The Stoll Brothers: Monster Truck Mayhem
by Natalie Teeger
Summary: Percy's cabin is so messy, the Stoll brothers smuggled a monster truck into camp and buried it under all of Percy's clothes. T for suggestive material and almost swearing.
1. Inspection Goes Wrong

My cabin was, once again, an utter pigsty.

Clothes were stacked as high as the sky. I didn't know which ones were clean, or which were absolutely filthy. My bed had a huge lump in the middle, the floor had candy wrappers spread all across the floor. Even the ceiling was dirty, which, I can tell you, takes _a lot _of practice.

I wish Tyson were here to clean up after me. I think the other campers are starting to notice my cabin's smell pattern.

Anyway, so I was gazing at my room's lack of beauty, when I heard a small, "Um,…"

I spun around to see Cabin 10's very own, Piper McLean, heroine of many things, standing in the doorway with her inspection clipboard, staring in shock.

She took a few tentative steps in to my home-sweet-home, she eyes taking it all in. She looked back at me.

"I'm giving you a 1 for _obvious _reasons," she said primly, her eyes still on my collection of cobwebs, backing slowly out of my cabin.

Her pretty face turned a not-so pretty shade of green when she caught sight of Harold and Bernice, the cabin rats who had so many children, I forget all of their names. She ran out.

Harold cocked his head and twitched his nose while Bernice squeaked in displeasure. I fully agreed.


	2. At the Campfire

****Note****

**I did not do a song for all of the cabins. Also, if you want to know the tune for the song, look up the lyrics or something, this is a song for Girls Camp. **

** Enjoy!**

Campfire was, to say the least, very interesting.

Every Friday, each of the cabins are supposed to sing a verse in a tune. Here's how that night's went;

The fire was high and a deep crimson, we had just finished our marshmallows when the Apollo cabin struck up the music on their lyres. Kaela stood, opened her mouth and sang the starting note for us

The camp broke into happy song.

_Oh, we're not ones to go around spreading rumors_

_Yes, really, we're not the gossiping kind_

_You'll never hear one of us repeating gossip_

_So you'd better listen closely the first time_

**Apollo**

We just finished Capture the Flag

We've had more injures then we've ever had

Clarisse, there are rules against maiming

And more are guilty, we're just not naming

**Ares**

We just won Capture the Flag

Sorry but we can't but brag

About Clarisse's glorious win

So you losers can go shove it up your ****

**Hermes**

We just lost Capture the Flag

The Ares cabin can't help but brag

About Clarisse's glorious win

So she told us to go shove it up our ****

**Athena**

A spider got in while we were dreaming

We apologize for all of the screaming

Annabeth's got lots of hickeys

We know who it's from and think it's kinda icky

(Sound of slap)

**Aphrodite**

I finished inspecting Percy's cabin

I promise I'm not joking when I say this

"There were _rats _in the corner of his room and a collection cobwebs and mold on his ceiling and gum in the doorway and utter _filth _everywhere! Chiron, _do _something!"

Piper sat down.

**Poseidon**

Piper's over-exaggerating

Their song didn't even rhyme

Well I guess neither does mine

So I think…I'll just go…sit down now

And then the cabin's started to argue that I was a liar and a horrible rhymer and seriously, I had time to make out with Annabeth, but not enough time to clean my room and what was with that?, until Chiron told everyone to go to bed, and what do you know? They were _still _arguing!

I guess this is the part where the huge, dirty, red monster truck comes in.


	3. A Monster Truck?

I was lounging around on my lump in my bed in my cabin to get away from all of the ruckus when I heard a strange buzzing noise. With a start, I realized I had been hearing for a long time, but I just never noticed it this much before, because I was used to noise in the room when Tyson wasn't here. It seemed to be coming from my heap of clothes in the corner.

I got up, curious, and headed over to the mountain. By the way it was getting louder, I knew it was in the clothes. I started rummaging around.

Suddenly, I froze.

There was something hard touching my hand.

Cautiously, I felt around a little more.

It was huge.

I started taking all of the clothes off of the thing.

Finally, I was done.

And I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing in my bedroom, was a huge, red, dirty, obviously new-

Monster truck.

**Sorry it's so short, but I really had nothing else right then. I'll try to post more soon. **


	4. What to Do

I still couldn't believe my eyes.

I had had a monster truck in my cabin, probably since the beginning of the summer, and I had never noticed.

I needed to work on rearranging my priorities pretty soon, I decided.

_ But now what do I do?_ I can't exactly walk up to Chiron and ask, 'Hey, would you like to help me evacuate the monster truck from my cabin? Oh, and try to be quite and don't rouse anyone's attention.'

I decided to do the one thing I could do.

Take a nap and think about it later.

**Again, I'm** **sorry it's so short, but I really had nothing else right then. I'll try to post more soon. ;D**


	5. We Go to See Chiron

I woke up to the sun filling my room through my window, the birds chirping happily, and Piper staring in shock at me, then the truck, then me again

"Percy?" Her voice sounded strangled.

I sat up and looked around. My room was still a mess-

Wait, a truck?

_Oh, yeah, _I thought vaguely. _I had a monster truck hidden under my clothes. _

I looked back at Piper. "Hey?" I managed.

She looked about ready to explode. "Oh my gods, Percy! What are you doing?!" she yelled.

I sprang up and covered her mouth. "Keep it down, will you? I'm trying not to draw any attention to myself," I told her.

Her eyes glared at my hand, which I realized, was still over her mouth. I quickly took it off.

She brushed her hands off on her jacket and looked at the truck. "What are you going to do with it?" she asked, quieter now.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I was hoping that I would come up with something after my nap." I confessed.

Piper stared at me in a very odd way. "Percy." she said my name in a voice that told me she was trying her best to keep herself under control. "Why don't we go to Chiron now?"

I shrugged again. "You're the boss," I answered.

She glared at me again and headed out the door, with me right on her heels.

**Yes, I know, my chapters have gotten shorter, but I really am trying. ;D**


	6. We Blame the Twins

We decided to put the blame on the Stoll brothers.

Yes, yes, very unkind and cruel, but hey! They've deserved it for a very long time.

Everyone knows our camp mottos.

_'Where there's trouble, the Stoll brothers were there_,' _' When in doubt, blame it on the Stoll brothers,' _and _'Don't drink Coca-Cola given to you by the Stoll brothers or you'll end up like Katie Gardner was for a week.'_

Obviously, we were going with the second one. And I guess the first too.

I would be lying to say that I didn't at some point _wish _for something along these lines to happen. I just never figured it to be possible. It was just too far-fetched. Yet this is the Stoll brothers we're talking about, so impossible kinda goes out the window.

**Again, this chapter is very short and I'm sorry, but I'll try to make the next one longer, 'kay? ;D**


	7. The Almost Confession

Chiron called the twins in the Big House for a talking to.

"You two have done something unthinkable once again. You are in so much trouble you're not going to believe it. What do you have to say for yourselves, scaring Percy and Piper like that?"

The brothers seemed undisturbed by Chiron's powerful glare. In fact, they simply grinned from ear to ear as Chiron scolded them. At the end of the talk, Chiron folded his arms and waited for their response.

their response was to giggle wildly.

"What makes you think _we _did it?" Travis questioned, still smiling.

I couldn't hold back. "You didn't?"

Connor turned to me with surprising seriousness. "No, Percy, we had nothing to do with it. We would never be able to smuggle a monster truck on camp grounds.

Piper glared at them. "Oh, yes you did." she proclaimed.

Connor was taken aback. "Why would you say that?"

Piper smiled wickedly.

"Did Chiron ever _say _what you were in trouble for?" she asked, a wild glint in her eyes.

**Yes, yes, very short, but Mom's computer is doing strange things and I can't stand it anymore. Please R/R! Look for the next chapter, hopefully coming soon and longer. ;D**


	8. Oops So Says the Twins

Connor gulped and gave a weak half-hearted smile. Travis sported the same look on his face.

Piper smirked.

I was relieved. We were right about our assumptions, which made me feel better about the whole thing.

"It wasn't _our _fault," Travis protested.

"Yeah," Connor agreed." Percy is the one who should be in trouble. Have you _seen _his cabin? We couldn't resist!"

Piper growled. I fully agreed.

Chiron folded his arms and stared at the boys in a thoughtful way. "I think…I'll call your mother." He decided.

The twins turned a lovely shade of mint green with a touch of pale pink on their cheeks.

Travis shook his head and hands in a frantic way. "Oh, well, that's not necessary, you see, we, um, she, um, it, um, you don't need to do that!"

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

Just then Annabeth burst in, breathing heavily.

"Chiron! There's a big, red, dirty monster truck inside Percy's cabin! What do you want us to do-?" she caught sight of me. "Percy?!" she marched up to me and grabbed my shirt collar, twisting it in her grip. "_What_ is going on?"

I shrugged. "there was just the said monster truck underneath my clothes all summer after the Stoll brothers smuggled it in. No biggie."

Annabeth stared. "No BIGGIE?! Do you know how much trouble we're going to get into with the owner?"

Connor held up a hand. "Wait a minute. You think we _stole _the truck? How outrageous!" He lifted his nose in the air.

"Well, yeah, just about everything you guys how you don't own, so why should the truck be any different?" Annabeth challenged.

Travis nudged his brother. "She has a point," he whispered.

Connor glared at him. "Hush! Just because it's true doesn't mean she should say it!"

Chiron opened his mouth to speak. "I think you two need to apologize to multiple people." He glared at them.

"_NOW_."

**There, there! Better? I'm going to try to keep them about this long or longer. No more really short, paragraph long chapters.**

** There will be just a few more chapters, so bear with me!**

** Please R/R and also, check out my other stories too. They're pretty good too. ;D **


End file.
